ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hacchonenbutsu Dangozashi
It seems that they items full name is "Hacchonenbutsu Dangozashi" and whoever created this page left out the second half. I am unsure on how to fix this w/o created a new page. Argosax 06:33, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Name Is there a history behind this excessively long name? I would hope so, or SE is just gone completely bonkers --Firewall 18:40, 5 July 2008 (UTC) : It's a historical sword from Sengoku Jidai (Warring States period, 1467-1568 CE); the Japanese name is 八丁念仏団子刺し, worn by SUZUKI Magoichi (鈴木孫一; also know as 雑賀孫一, SAIKASHI Magoichi, historically. Perhaps.) More info can be found at FF11用語辞典, but my Japanese isn't good enough translate it accurately. --FFXI-Itazura 20:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Hidden Effect? Could this possibly be a pair of some sort with the Achilles' Spear? Both have unusually low delay/damage, accuracy+4, and seem very out of place at face value. Though yes, the Delay is low, the damage is not, both these weapons have extremely high DPS numbers, so i doubt there is a hidden effect. --Firewall 03:24, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Could the double attack simply be zanshin kicking in? the edit says swings, not hits. Quesela 15:46, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Same with Ferrara. Enedin 23:34, 18 September 2008 (UTC) There are no hidden effects on this, nor any of the weapons in the low delay weapon series. I've edited out the hidden effect comment, as this is a classic case of someone looking too hard for something that isn't there. This is the lowest delay GKatana that exists, it has high DPS as compensation for the low damage. Confirmed with a 100 monster sample. Sample was carefully controled. No Food Effects. Double Attack + 2.53% --Avotas 23:50, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I've added a verification tag to the hidden effect as someone seems to have added it again and from what info I can find it is still being debated. Dorion.FFXI 19:26, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Uhh, It would be very sensible to try using the GK without /WAR... Unless I'm missing something, it's for sure that if this does indeed add the effect of double attack, it won't appear in your traits but IT WILL add the effect nonethless. So, I would 100 monster that test again and see if you get 2 actual hits in (not misses). It would be jumping the gun and in utter most stupidity to say that something in a game is there when there is no proof or actual facts involved whatsoever. Use the game's science, and all you need is very basic science to figure this one out. Killara 5:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Is someone going to do another test of this weapon or are we just going to keep bickering and editing the page to the liking of whoever passes by? It was listed as Double Attack +2.53% and had a verification tag next to it, meaning there was a good idea that it exists but needs to be tested further. Verify it and prove that it's correct or incorrect, but quit changing it back and forth when you don't know for sure! In an unrelated note to the Double Attack theory, has anyone else noticed this weapon having an occasional increase in critical hit damage? I've noticed this weapon's WS damage sometimes rivaling Hagun at both 300TP and 200TP (a couple 1400 WS just below 200TP). Regular attacks also seem to have an occasional boost in damage as some will randomly do damage similar to Onimaru. I'm not gonna change anything, but this GK needs to be investigated thoroughly. --Jaxen 05:51, 24 March 2009 (UTC) * I just killed 38 monsters in Oldton Movapolos on SAM/THF without Askar Korazin, Brutal Earring, Pole Grip, no buffs, and no food. Double Attack clearly activated 4 times out of 38 monsters. It can't be questioned that it was Zanshin because each time it activated, both hits landed. It may not be 100 monsters or whatever official bullshit it takes for you all to believe it, but I definitely believe Double Attack does exist for this weapon. I can't say the activation rate is 2.53% like the original tester, but I can believe it being true. Either way, the page should include that this weapon does carry Double Attack. --Jaxen 07:21, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :*Were any of the mobs bugbears? If so, those procs could be from Zanshin proccing from their Guard. --Shentok 19:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::* If you're going to remove a stated hidden effect, prove that it doesn't exist first. Don't remove it on a hunch. The answer to your question is yes, some of the mobs were bugbears. If I remember correctly, all of four activated on moblins: one along the path around G-11/12, one in the circular area at H-10/11, another at J-11 outside of Newton Movapolos, and the other one escapes me. If Zanshin was activated on a Bugbear's guard, it would have occured more often as Zanshin supposedly has a 10% base activation rate. Furthermore, I remember those DA procs being over 140 damage each which wouldn't be the case if it was guarded. But I can and will test it again just to be sure. But until you test it yourself and prove without a doubt that it has no Double Attack, do NOT remove the hidden effect posted...--Jaxen 16:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Please verify My brother has used the HacchoDango for several weeks now and has yet to see a single double attack proc. Please provide proof that this weapon has some form of Double Attack (Timestamped Screenshots, video, etc.) without equipment or food that might artificially add the trait. Otherwise, I'm inclined to believe that the HacchoDango is no different from any of the other low delay weapons from ZNMs. --Matuyoga 00:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC) This is my first edit ever so forgive me if it isnt formatted good or w/e but ill let the image talk for itself, hnjkjnkjnkjnkjttp://i186.photobucket.com/albums/x17/Hackdawn/ffxi_20091009_224726-1.png, however it was very interesting that the DA proced AFTER a critical. I personally didn't believe it could DA so it came as a surprise to me. --User:Lightdawn :Hehe, neat to see people from the same server posting, but Did you have a brutal earring or pole grip equipped? Kinda need to see pictures of the gear you had on at the time. --Shentok 23:36, October 16, 2009 (UTC) - i had no grip equipped lol, and i dont have CoP completed to get a brutal XD, jade checked my gear and didnt say anything lol :Still need equipment pictures otherwise your word has no backing of proof. The "2.53%" activation rate sounds like a pole grip no matter how you look at it. Also don't forget to sign with --~~~~. --Shentok 05:35, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::*I did it again with the gimp walking gear (Rain hat, Master's Gi, Master's Sitabaki, Power Sandals, Rajas & Ulthalam's Ring, Swift Belt, Justice Torque, Bushinomimi & Fenrir's Earring, Amemet Mantle +1, and Mythril Grip +1) and got 2 activations off the first moblin I tried in Oldton Movapolos. It was a smaller amount this time (only did 15-20 moblins, no bugbears) and got 3 procs total. The picture only certifies the fact. It does have Double Attack as a hidden effect. :Please stop claiming anything until you post pictures of gear + timestamped photos. --Shentok 06:15, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :*Please stop asking people to provide pictures of Timestamped photos from an illegal program. I'm not against windower by any means, it is however, against the ToS. Furthermore, If you're really this anal about a crappy weapons crappy hidden effect test it yourself, This guys provided a decent amount of evidence to at least warrent a Flag on main page - User:Karbuncle :: Don't have the software to do that. By all means, try it yourself. I've already seen it in action several times, so I'm sold on it. --Jaxen 15:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC)